villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Abomination from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Abomination (Marvel). Emil Blonsky is the main antagonist of the 2008 Marvel movie The Incredible Hulk. He was a Russian-born English-raised soldier loaned to SOCOM by the Royal Marines. Since he was given a dosage of the Super-Soldier Serum (the same serum that created Captain America) under order of Thunderbolt Ross, Blonsky was given superhuman abilities, but after a second dosage combined with Bruce Banner's blood, he had his spine deformed and grew into a formidable monster to contend with the Hulk: the Abomination. He was portrayed by Tim Roth, who also played General Thade in Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (2001), Pete Hicox in The Hateful Eight, ''George Wallace in Selma'' and Archibald Cunningham in Rob Roy (1995). History In the movie Emil Blonsky was a Captain in the British Royal Marines and was on loan to the Strategic Operations Command Center. He later helps General Ross track down Bruce Banner / the Hulk. When he first saw the power that the Hulk possessed, Blonsky became obsessed. He started off by getting injection that would grant heightened agility and accelerated healing factor. After the Hulk hospitalized Blonsky, Blonsky wanted more of the injections. After Blonsky encounters Banner, he knocks him out due to him getting tranquilized. General Ross then arrested Banner, but Blonsky stayed to "interrogate" Samuel Sterns after killing Kathleen Sparr. Blonsky realized that Sterns extracted some the Hulk's blood, and that he wanted it so he can become stronger than the Hulk. Sterns reluctantly accepted and injected the blood into Blonsky. Doing so turned Blonsky into the Abomination and attacked the city, killing many more of Ross' soldiers. General Ross released Banner so he can fight the Abomination. After a long fight, Hulk manage to defeat the Abomination. Hulk was intending to kill the Abomination by strangling him to death, but Betty told him to stop. The Abomination was presumibly sent to a special prison. Powers and Abilities As a Super-Soldier, Blonsky had low-levels of superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. His increased metabolism was also able to heal catastrophic injuries within a day or less. He also had advanced hand-to-hand combat and military strategic skills. As the Abomination, Blonsky has superhuman strength, agility, and speed all of which surpass the Hulk's as was able to toss the Hulk several blocks multiple times and he kept the upper hand through most of their fight. However, unlike Hulk his abilities do not increase as he becomes angrier. He also has incredible durability, being able to take fires, explosions, bullets, Hulk's melee attacks, and even be crushed by a helicopter without any noticeable injuries. This in combination with his immense physical strength makes the Abomination a formidable opponent that even the Hulk struggled to keep up against. He also has a remarkable regenerative healing factor, which regenerates tissue and bones at high-speeds. This regenerative factor combined with his high durability makes him nearly immortal. The Abomination's only weak point seems to be that he still needs to breathe oxygen like any other human, as the Hulk could only defeat him by strangling him with a chain until he fainted. Relationships Allies *Joe Greller Enemies *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Arch-Nemesis and Defeater *Thunderbolt Ross - Former Commander turned Enemy *Betty Ross *Samuel Sterns - Creator of Alter-Ego *Kathleen Sparr † - Teammate turned Victim Videogame Only *Glenn Talbot - Ally Gallery 601px-Vlcsnap-215162.jpg|Blonsky in his human form, few moments before transforming into the Abomination. The Abomination (live Action Film).jpg|Many forms of the Abomination, including the human form of Blonsky. 00026288.jpg|Blonsky's evil grin. AbominationHarlem-TIH.png|Abomination confronts the Hulk on Harlem. Abomination-White-Back.jpg Abomination-Main.jpg Abomination confronting the Hulk.jpg 2008 Abomination.jpg Quotes Trivia *Abomination was originally going to appear in the 2003 film but was replaced by Glenn Talbot. *He is twice as strong as the Hulk (but this does not increase with anger) and more intelligent. *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. In addition, when Abomination is planned to have pointy fish-like ear in the movie, Hulk would end up biting them off during the fight, something that would make the Hulk come across as stupid. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. However, it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk, only mentioned. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. *He is mentioned in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Grant Ward would have had to watch Blonsky on a night-shift in Alaska. Navigation pl:Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Hulk Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychopath Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Mutants Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes